Spines
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: Bloodlines Story. Raoul, a doctor of the Santa Monica area, founds out that something or someone is holed up in the local parking garage. Someone who he might have something in common with.


A/N: This is multiple ideas I had for my Bloodlines...verse, I guess, combined into a short story. Hope it's enjoyable!

* * *

Raoul Kaiser was a doctor. A real one. He had the degree, the license and everything.

Of course, after what was probably hundreds of years, chances are they were both somewhat outdated.

Still, he made his name as a doctor. In fact, for certain people around the Los Angeles area he was THE Doctor. Even if it was just because he was the only one around who wouldn't ask any questions beyond 'What happened and what needs fixing?'.

Well… that and 'How are you going to pay me?'.

That question was already on his mind as he rushed through the streets of Santa Monica, his old black Victorian Cloak billowing behind him, earning him some strange glances. He paid them no mind. Even when this was in fashion, his bright red hair made him stand out anyway.  
Mercurio, an old friend, called him to his apartment. Something about a friend coming in wounded? He remembered the call being rushed, frantic and full of words he didn't like repeating.

"A paying customer is a paying customer." He told himself as he stood in front of Mercurio's apartment door, knocked and within a few seconds, a very frazzled looking Mercurio answered.

"Thank fuck you're here." He said, almost dragging Raoul in and before he could even ask what was the problem, he saw exactly what.

On Mercurio's couch sat a younger man with bright yellow eyes, currently clutching his bleeding arm; what looked like three long, thin, bright red spikes protruding from the wound.

"I know this isn't what I usually do…" Raoul started somewhat hesitantly. "But I have questions."

"Merc! You said he wouldn't do that, man!" The man on the couch shouted, looking at Mercurio who in turn looked at him. Raoul just sighed.

"I have to ask some things. Especially with injuries as… offbeat as this." Raoul told the other man, approaching him and investigating the spikes. "Whatever this is, this is not natural." He said. They looked like injuries he'd seen before, mostly on dogs or the occasional foolish human. But not here. Not in the city. And not with spines of this scale. "Unless the fauna of Santa Monica includes porcupines of unusual size."

"Sorta?" The other man said. Raoul just sighed before standing up.

"I think it's better to just start over and do it properly this time." He started. "Greetings, my name is Raoul. I am a local Doctor and acquaintances with Mercurio."

"Cool, man. The name's Knox. Also a pal of Merc."

"Seems like you've got yourself in quite the pickle." Raoul said, once more inspecting the injury. "May I inquire what happened?" Knox just looked at him before looking at Mercurio, still unsure about the situation. Mercurio just nodded.

"So, there's this dude that's been hanging around the parking garage for a while now. My Master wanted me to check it out because he's probably a vampire so I did. And I found this… ginger guy. At first he looked normal but when he stepped out of the dark there were all these red…. Spines coming out of his back and arms. It was real freaky."

"Are these the same spines that are currently lodged in your upper arm?" Raoul said as he took out his mailbag from underneath his cloak and started to extract medical tools. "Because it's starting to paint a picture of what happened."

"I didn't want to harm him, man. But he got startled and 'woosh'!" Knox made a gesture with his non-bleeding arm. "These spiky quill… things launched out of him and into my arm."

"It was a good thing you hurried to Mercurio. This sounds like a serious Masquerade violation in action." Raoul said, taking some disinfectant and carefully cleaning around the spikes.

"Not for me, right?" Knox asked, understanding the underlying implications. "I mean I was just a bystander, right?"

"We're Ghouls, Knox. I don't think we'll be given that sort of favor." Mercurio said, crossing his arms. "And even if it is, some vampire just shootin' spikes at people is bad news."

"In any case…" Raoul said, looking at the spikes. "Mercurio, do you happen to have any pliers?"

"Just a sec." Mercurio said, disappearing in a side room.

"Am I in trouble?" Knox softly asked.

"Not really. Mercurio just seems somewhat on edge due to the situation." Raoul said, getting out some bandages as Mercurio returned with pliers. "In any case, those quills need to get out."

"Is it gonna hurt?" Knox asked.

"Well… Considering you're a Ghoul, you should be fine. That said, Mercurio, are those walls soundproof?"

"Wait…?!" Was all Knox could manage before Raoul fiercely yanked out the first spike.

Knox could be heard through the entire apartment complex.

Three times.

"And it's done. Sorry about that. I find it better to get it done quickly." Raoul said as he started to bandage the wound. "Please stop shaking."

"You're gonna be fine." Mercurio, who'd taken place next to Knox and placed a hand on his good shoulder. "You're a Ghoul. You can take worse than this. Trust me."

"It still hurt…" Knox softly said.

"Give it a day or so."

"Well, my work here is done." Raoul said as he finished dressing the wound and started packing up. "You have my payment?" Mercurio nodded as he tossed a bag of blood the other man's way.

"Elder blood. Best vintage there is." He said as Raoul pocketed it.

"You two will be fine?" He asked as the two ghouls in front of him nodded as he slightly bowed and left the building. As he planned on making his way home, his mind and eyes wandered to the parking garage where the apparent encounter took place. Despite his code of not getting involved, he was intrigued by Knox's story.

Some being that shot spikes out of his back… Most likely a vampire. It sounded very intriguing. Was it a Gangrel? Maybe a Tzimisce. Why would it hide out in a parking garage? Raoul sighed at his last taught. He knew why. He had done it enough times. To hide because he knew that if he didn't, final death awaited.

All of these musings made him decide to walk into the parking garage.

It was silent, not a living soul was there. But then again, that's not what he was looking for.

Raoul wandered for a few minutes more until his enhanced senses picked up movement in one of the darker corners of the garage. He instantly stopped and turned towards the sounds.

"I know you're there." Raoul called out. Whatever sounds there were stopped. "You don't have to hide. I have a good idea of what you are."

"You don't." Came from the corner. It's voice sounded low and growly. Barely human. Still, barely meant that there was still some there. Raoul smiled widely, showing his fangs.

"I know more than you might think." Raoul said, before his smile faded. "So did the people you've attacked."

"I didn't attack them!" The voice shouted back defensively. "THEY were coming up to ME. I just… I startled."

"One still ended up bleeding. You're lucky they're just as much invested into keeping things a secret as you are." He took a few steps towards the dark. He could see a shape now. Hunched over and huddled in the corner. Mostly human safe for… protrusion all over his back. It made him look almost like an animal. "I must ask… are you a Gangrel?"

"I'm a what?" This made whatever thoughts Raoul had halt dead in their tracks.

"A Gangrel. Or whatever Vampire clan you are." He tried, though he had a sinking feeling.  
"I don't have a damn clue what you're talking about." And there it was.

"You don't know anything?" Raoul asked, sympathy starting to show in his voice.

"All I know is my life was over… yet I woke up. Or not. I'm starting to think this is all some elaborate hell."

"So you're…" Raoul started. He knew the word for vampires like him.

Caitiff.  
Lost. Abandoned. Left to their own devices. Oh yes, he knew that all too well. He sighed sadly.

"So you're like me, then." He eventually confessed. "Left in this cruel new world to fend for yourself, not even knowing what you are."

"It's not… It's not fair!" The man in the shadows shouted. Simple. Perhaps a little childish, but completely right.

"It's not, but it's the hand we were dealt." He said, slowly approaching the man, who still kept in the shadows. "All we can do really is make the best of it."

"That didn't work out." The man quietly said. He sounded almost… shameful. "I became a monster even before these… things sprouted out of my back."

"Things must have been hard. No one there to guide you. No explanation as to what happened. Not even the slightest clue. Just being thrown to the metaphorical wolves."

"Fuck them. If this is how they want to do it, I don't need their help."

"This world isn't too kind to those who stand alone." Raoul tried, before going into his bag and taking out the blood bag he just earned. Elder Blood. Top shelf material. He really looked forward to having a nice end of the night with this…

But he also knew that this might be an opportunity to lessen someone's loneliness and isolation. Something he had to struggle with too much.

"Here." He said, holding it out to the stranger. "Can't imagine you getting much healthy people down here." There was a short silence, before the stranger rose and carefully made his way out of the shadows.

From the waist down you'd think it was just an ordinary man. Blue jeans, sneakers… But going up, there was torn fabric of a once tank top barely covering a bare chest as long red spines and even patches of fur were visible on the man's back. It looked uncomfortable and even painful for him to walk upright.

"You don't have to pretend for me." Raoul said as he gave the blood bag. The man nodded as he hunched forward slightly, instantly looking more at ease and relaxed as he opened the blood bag and took a sip.

"Good stuff." He softly said, sounding less angry, also managing a smile. "Uhm, thanks."

"You're welcome." Raoul said. "My name's Raoul. What's yours?" The stranger looked away, almost ashamed. "It's alright. Just give me the name you want to be called."

"Southland." The stranger said.

"Southland?"

"Yeah… Southland." This made Raoul smile.

"Nice to meet you… Southland." He said, holding out his hand which 'Southland' carefully shook. "This might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Actions


End file.
